


Laundry Day

by sprookjes



Series: such a Disney couple [3]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: F/M, Hmm I'll let you guess, domestic Zoenne, fluff? fluff, welcome to a world where their sh-tty storyline in S3 never existed ♡
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprookjes/pseuds/sprookjes
Summary: Whenever unnecessary bs went on with them in s3 I would think of this post from tumblr user poemjunkie. It's from Feb 2016, and it says:"Producers: Relationships need drama! If couples are just happy all the time the audience will get bored!Me: I would literally watch these two idiots do laundry and make toast and be domestic and smiley for the rest of my trash life."And that's pretty much how this fic was born.Happy Valentine's Day! ♥
Relationships: Zoë Loockx/Senne De Smet
Series: such a Disney couple [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753108
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selinoli-stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=selinoli-stuff).



> Whenever unnecessary bs went on with them in s3 I would think of this post from tumblr user poemjunkie. It's from Feb 2016, and it says: 
> 
> "Producers: Relationships need drama! If couples are just happy all the time the audience will get bored!  
> Me: I would literally watch these two idiots do laundry and make toast and be domestic and smiley for the rest of my trash life."
> 
> And that's pretty much how this fic was born. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day! ♥

MAANDAG

8 juni, 2019

08:25

Zoë wakes up first. She almost always does. Maybe it has something to do with how much she likes to watch Senne sleep. Yes, no maybes. It’s the way his face relaxes to the point of making him look younger when he’s dreaming. So at peace. It’s the slow rising and falling of his chest that leads her to involuntarily start paying attention to her own breathing. Soon their respiration is nearly synchronized. More calming than guided meditations, to breathe on the same rhythm as him. It’s that moment where she closes her eyes for an instant, _just to check_. It’s still there. His face, like it’s engraved inside her eyelids. She knows that face by heart and can picture every detail of it. It was something she did often when she couldn't be with him: imagining his face. Imagining him lying next to her. It’s the certainty that reality is much better than make-believe this time around.

Senne begins to move his body languidly—he’s still half asleep, but his movements are precise. His arms searching, reaching for her. His hand finding the curve of her waist. It fits as if it were a missing piece that was always supposed to go there. Now everything feels right.

She can’t help but trace his upper arm with her fingertips.

“Were you awake already?” He asks, voice a bit raspy.

“Why?”

“You were.”

“I had _just_ opened my eyes.” She lies.

He knows it‘s a lie.

“You should have woken me up.”

“I should have let you sleep for as long as you felt like it.” She retorts, using a self-righteous tone just to annoy him.

He groans softly on his pillow in disagreement. A waste of time, to keep on sleeping if she’s already awake.

Zoë moves closer to his face to give his warm cheek a kiss. “Good morning,” she murmurs.

He looks at her for the first time that morning—fully awake now—and they keep staring into each other’s eyes for about 15 seconds until he finally speaks.

“Good morning,” he says, tightening his grip on her waist, pulling her closer. It never seems close enough. He grazes her mouth with his and moves to her jaw, beginning a trail of kisses that go from bellow her ear to her collarbone and up again to her neck. Her neck. He loves spending time on her neck. Zoë wonders if he knows she always gets goosebumps because of that or if it’s unintentional. He’s aware of the way her body reacts to every move and every kiss of his. And it’s perfect that she loves this because so does he. It’s that spot between her neck and her shoulder and how he could live there just inhaling the natural scent of her skin. Inhaling and kissing it as if he were a honey bee collecting her pollen, essential for survival, sweet.

“Ready to start the day?” She asks happily, a smile in her voice, her eyes fluttering shut. Neck kisses before breakfast were Zoë’s new favorite thing.

“Not really. I think we could stay in bed for a bit longer. You?”

“I wouldn’t mind that... I don’t wanna starve you, though. Aren’t you hungry?”

“Of more kisses, yes please.” He answers.

“Ah! Is that what you want?” She sits up in bed, swiftly. He looks confused, considering what he could have done or said wrong. And then she stretches out as if she is going to exercise. Sitting on top of him, she places each of his hands to the sides of his pillow, holding them against it by his wrists. Zoë shoots him a playful smile before she begins covering his face in noisy kisses and later his chest and arms in more lengthy ones.

“Fuck, if heaven existed I’m sure this would be exactly what it feels like.” He says, his lips curling up into an inviting dimply smile.

Her own smile just grows big at the sight of his. She lets go of his wrists then, wanting his hands free to do whatever he pleases with them.

✧

A few minutes later a really loud noise comes from the kitchen along with Milan’s voice. A shout, cursing.

“What the fuck?!” Zoë mutters, widening her eyes. That noise had completely burst their bubble, to say it politely.

This was one of the onus of living with roommates. Lisa was very chill and tidy, but Milan... Milan was a train wreck, especially when he decided to venture himself in the kitchen.

They both got dressed as quickly as possible.  
Before they leave the bedroom to see what’s going on, Senne grabs Zoë by the hand. “To be continued,” he promises. She gives him an apologetic smile and doesn't let go of his hand.

✧

“What happened?” Zoë interjects as her eyes scan the kitchen.

“Oh, did I wake you? Sorry if I did, I was just...” Milan trails off, hands in his hair, giving her a half-hearted smile.

“Letting my pans and cupcake tins take a trip from the cabinet to the floor, great! And... oh beautiful... a bowl of dough, what were you trying to do?”

“I wanted pancakes, I was making pancakes. Would you guys be interested in some? I can start all over again.” Milan offers with slightly guilty eyes.

“ _Your_ pancakes?” Zoë asks, incredulous.

“They taste decent with a lot of frosting on top, ok?”

She scoffs, raising her eyebrows. “Sure.”

(He knew damn well she didn’t eat dairy products. He never uses vegan ingredients and often says vegan food tastes weird. A total lie, as Zoë always points out.)

She went on picking up her frying pans and baking tins from the floor and carrying them to the sink. Fortunately, he hadn’t ruined any of her kitchen utensils today, which was a win.

“And how did _this_ happen?”

“The bowl of dough was on the counter and when I opened the cabinet to pick up a pan, all of them fell down, I tried to catch it all but when they started falling I felt like they were attacking me so I let the bowl go, too... It startled me!”

Zoë shakes her head and sighs. She wants to laugh at him but won’t give him the satisfaction right now.

“Fuck, I’m gonna have to wash this fucking pile of... it’s not even 9 in the morning, for fucks’ sake!” She huffs. “And you: start moping the floor, please.” She points to the floor and Milan starts moving to pick up the mop.

In situations like this, Senne still felt a bit like an intruder there. Zoë and Milan already had their own domestic dynamics. They sounded like siblings arguing, Senne thought—even though he hadn’t experienced a normal sibling argument in a very long time.  
What he did know was that he wanted to help soften the mood. Maybe he still had it in him, the middle child skills that could be used for ‘emergencies’ like this one. There were two usual options: to help or take the blame. He laughed at himself for thinking that. To help it is, then.

“Zoë, would you like some coffee?”

And... it worked. She stopped swearing and just stared at him, a smile appearing first in her eyes, and then spreading to her lips. There they were, her dimples. _Well done, Senne._

“Which mug?” He kept going, just to get her mind off what happened, which granted him a very grateful look from Milan.

Zoë told him to guess which one. Senne kept pointing at mugs and cups, asking if this was the one she wanted and she would say no, and he’d keep quizzing her. After that, he made the coffee. She finished washing the pans rather quickly and came to him. He had his hands on her hips and she had her arms around his neck when they began whispering with their cute annoying voices to one another, Milan observed. “To be continued?”, he heard Zoë say. _What was that? A fairy tale?_ He grinned while watching them, almost able to picture the birds—those Cinderella birds, yes—he was sure they’d show up to visit any day now. (Which would be great, they could use some help with cleaning messes.)

“Hello?! I’m still here.” Milan informed with a wave of his hand. It didn’t work right away so he cleared his throat loudly. They stopped, then—both noticing Milan was indeed there, as if he had just materialized in that kitchen at this precise minute. Most of the time, it was difficult to forget they weren’t alone when Milan was in the room, but it happened sometimes.

“I’m done with the cleaning, shall we have breakfast now?”

✧

“Zoë darling, do you happen to know what day is today?” Milan asked. They were almost done having breakfast and Zoë seemed to have forgiven him for the incident with her pans and baking tins.

“Hm? No, did I forget..? I don’t know, is it...” Zoë looked concerned that she wasn’t remembering something super important.

“I mean... do _you_ have any plans for today?” Milan keeps smiling at her, like he knows something she doesn’t.

Zoë grimaces and shakes her head.

“Hm, not exactly, we...”

“Oh _please_ , you two need to get out of that bedroom for more than 20 minutes. I’m starting to worry.”

“You’re exaggerating. We go out.” Zoë says, not a single ounce of certainty in her voice.

“To the kitchen to get some water, or coffee... yes, I’ve noticed. Beware or you might break your toy boy. You seem to be insatiable, dear.”

“ _Ohmygod_ , Milan.”

“I’m just kidding! Or _am I_?” He chuckles.

Zoë buries her face in her hands.

“It’s _laundry day_! Remember?” He blurts out at last, shaking Zoë by her shoulders and laughing helplessly at her.

She narrows her eyes to listen to his next words.

“And I have somewhere to go today.”

“Ah, I see...”

“So, could you _please pretty please_ do my laundry for me, just this once, please?”

Zoë snorts. ““ _Just this once_?” You ask me this _so_ often, Milan. If it weren’t for me you would be walking in dirty clothes frequently.”

“Don’t be mean, now. That’s not entirely true.”

“Milan...” She holds his gaze. He sighs.

“Come on, Zoë. And you too, mister. You two look like ghosts, so pale and missing out on summertime stuck in that bedroom of yours. You haven’t seen the light of day in how long?”

“Here you go again.”

“It’s true! I’m all for the honeymoon thing but I’m starting to fear that in 9 months we’ll have a baby being born. Are you two using protection?”

Zoë gaped and exchanged a look with Senne. He looked amused while she seemed completely shocked by that question.

“Okay. That’s enough.” She picks up her mug and bowl, standing up to go wash them.

“I was kidding. _Sort of_. Don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad.”

“We can do it later today, can’t we?” Senne asks her, in a tone that sounds a bit like excitement on his part.

“ _We_?” She replies, sounding skeptical.

“Yeah, _we_. Let me drive you there.” He is already by her side waiting to wash his own mug.

“I can bike.” She shrugs.

“There are too many clothes. And I’m gonna have to do my own laundry too, so I might as well just get this over with already. Unless you want me to help by buying a washing machine. And a drying one too, maybe?” He offers, squeezing her shoulders.

She winces, chuckling. “Whoa, slow down, _Richie Rich_.”

“I’m just saying. If you’re not gonna let me help you with it, I...”

“You’ve never done laundry at a laundromat, have you?”

“Okay, in my defense, at my old place, I had a...”

She smiles raising her eyebrows, waiting to hear his excuse.

“A washing machine.” He finishes his sentence, half shrugging.

“Of course you had.”

“So, can we go?”

“You mean can you _drive_ me there.”

“Yes, and then _stay_ and help you do the laundry. You can teach me, I’ll be a good pupil, promise.” He looks at her and she sees anticipation in his eyes. She can’t say no to that.

“Fine.”

Milan claps in response.

✧

“Welcome to the wonderful land of laundry washing.” Zoë announces with a flourish of her hands as they enter Wasbar.

“It’s good that we can grab some food while we wait.” Senne points out, taking a look at the people that are already having lunch there.

“The food looks great.”

“Not only looks, it tastes great too. It’s better if we pay attention to our laundry, though. We can eat after we’re done.”

“Doesn’t it take a long time to wash and dry clothes?”

“Yes, but still. We better be careful with our machines.”

“Fine, _ma’am_.”

She ignores his mocking tone. “So, first we have to buy some products here, I brought the ones I use already, but we don’t have any for your clothes. Do you know what to buy?”

Senne looks kind of clueless. “I guess...” he says really slowly, as if he’s thinking hard about it.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help. You don’t need a lot of products to wash your clothes. Unless you’re accustomed to a bunch of fancy stuff like the ones you use for your hair. That would be bad.”

“You think you’re so funny.”

She laughs.

“Or you can use mine too. I’m gonna start preparing my laundry and you’ll follow the steps, okay? It’s easy.”

“You make it sound easy.” He says.

“Because _it is_!”

Senne buys fabric softener and detergent with Zoë’s help. She lets him know the prices are way too high here but he doesn’t seem to mind.

“I already sorted my clothes at home, all you have to do is to sort yours in two piles based on the color, really. I’m sure this won’t be hard for you since your wardrobe doesn’t have a great variety of colors, let’s say.”

“Are you criticizing my wardrobe choices?”

“What? Nee. Come on, do it. Just sort the lighter colors from your darks.”

“Fine.”

“Oh, and your jeans have to be washed separately.”

“Understood.”

“Once you’re done, open and check the machine you picked, to be sure there are no clothes inside, you know. Some inattentive person might have left pieces of clothing behind.

Zoë fills her two machines while he sorts his clothes. 

“Did I do it right?” He asks, showing her his sorted piles.

“Nice.”

“Yeah?”

“Not impressive, but good.” She jokes.

He smirks. “I’m a fast learner.”

“Course you are.”

Senne also takes 2 machines and Zoë shows him the amount of detergent he has to add for each. He checks his machines before loading them with his clothes, just as Zoë told him to.

“Can I also sort Milan’s?”

Zoë chews on her lower lip. “Hm, okay. I’ll keep an eye on our machines while you do it.” She says, giving him a reassuring smile. He nods.

✧

Waiting for their clothes to wash can be boring. Zoë is reading a book, or at least _trying to_ , but she finds his impatience amusing. He can’t stop shaking his leg.

“Can I grab something to eat? Just an appetizer.”

Zoë rolls her eyes.

“Sure. Go.”

When he comes back he pulls his chair closer to hers. Her lips curve into a new smile.

“Were you used to doing your own laundry before you moved to the flatshare?” Senne asks.

Zoë shakes her head.

“Nope. You get the hang of it quickly, though. You’ll see. I know it’s scary—not the washing clothes part, but the living by yourself part. Even if they weren’t there most of the time, it’s different now. I get that.”

He smiles weakly, a distant look on his face.

“Unless... do you regret it? I mean, moving out? Are you regretting moving out?” There’s a clear note of fear in her voice.

He answers in the same heartbeat. “Not for a second. It’s just... You make things sound easier than they really are sometimes.”

“ _Me_?” She asks pointing at herself, her eyebrows rising in surprise. “I could say the exact same of _you_.”

“ _Really?_ ” He asks, reflecting about it.

She nods. “Yeah, maybe we’re just good at pretending we know what we’re doing.”

“Maybe.” He confesses.

“It’s less scary if we have someone to go through it with, don’t you think?” She asks, looking at the circular movements the machine does to her clothes.

“Definitely.” He answers, reaching for her hand. She feels her heart warm.

✧

Senne had done everything right. Well, _almost_ everything. His clothes turned out okay. Milan’s colored ones were fine as well. His only mistake had been that he didn’t notice the bright orange sock inside the white one until it was too late. Milan’s white clothes turned out all lightly peach colored, including white socks, a couple of shirts, underwear.

“Fuck.” Zoë curses when they start taking Milan’s clothes out of the washing machine. She stares at them and then at Senne.

“I have nothing to do with it, I swear.” He says, totally confused about what he’s seeing.

“How did you not notice it?” She inquires, taking the orange sock from inside the white one.

“How did Milan not notice it? Why would he pair an orange sock with—“

“Milan pays no attention.” She shakes her head. “It was my fault, I should have warned you to check the socks.”

“Is he gonna be mad?”

“At you?” She snorts. “I doubt it. You can pay your debt by walking around the house in boxers for a few days, I’m sure he’s gonna forgive you in a blink of an eye.”

“Are you forgetting Lisa lives there too?” He points out.

“ _Oh my god_ , you’re right. Lisa would be so mad, she would end up kicking us out. And she would be right to do so.”

“Or worse, she could fall for me.”

Zoë chuckles. “Huh... Yeah... _right_. So you’ll have to restrict your walks in boxers to hours when Lisa is not home or you can go straight to Milan’s room. Well, I’ll let you two decide which one you prefer.”

“I know you only pretend you’re not jealous, you know.”

“Of you and Milan?” She scoffs.

“Of me, mostly. But yeah.” Senne smirks, grabbing her face and kissing her.

“Just help me fold the laundry, will you, Casanova?” She jests, cheeks flushed.

✧

After getting back to the flatshare, they're chilling on the couch. (See? They don't spend _the whole time_ locked in their bedroom!) Senne has his head on Zoë’s lap while she runs her fingers through his hair.

“So, who’s gonna tell him?” Senne asks, looking up to find Zoë frowning at him.

“What do you mean who’s gonna tell him? You did it, you’re gonna tell him.” She says, amused by his question.

He opens his mouth thinking of something that would persuade her to help, but Zoë is prepared.

“Don’t even. It’s your responsibility as someone that now washes your own clothes.”

He sighs loudly, pulling her shirt up a bit so he can slip his hands under it. “You don’t even wanna know what I was going to offer in exchange?” He asks, his lips touching her belly. She laughs when he kisses her there; it’s a recurring type of kiss by now, but it tickles as much as the first time.

“Fuck, Senne. You’re such a...”

“A what?” He asks, feigning innocence, kissing bellow her bellybutton.

“Do you think Milan is right?” She asks.

“About?”

“What he said earlier.”

“Oh, _that_. I hope not, we’re too young to be parents.”

“Ugh, no!” She pinches his arm. “The _‘not getting out of the room’_ part.”

“We do go out.”

“I know, _right_?”

He laughs, the hot air from his mouth grazing her skin. “I’m joking, we are _kind of_ spending our summer in bed.”

“It’s only been 10 days! Plus, what’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing, schat.”

“ _Schat_?”

“What? _Too cliché_ for you?”

She covers his face with her hand to stop his very distracting kisses from reaching her abdomen. He kisses that too, the palm of her hand. And then attempts to bite it. She pinches his cheek in return.

“No. It’s cute, that’s all. Makes me _not want_ to get out of the bedroom...”

“Then we won’t.”

He sits up rapidly and pulls her onto his lap. They make out for a minute or two until Zoë breaks their kiss abruptly. “Wait,” she whines, sounding more like she’s speaking to herself than to him.

“What is it?” 

“Either way I’m calling my doctor first thing tomorrow to set up an appointment so I can talk to her about the best options on contraception methods.”

Senne grins, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear— hair that he was helping to mess up just thirty seconds ago.

“And you too,” she tells him, touching the tip of his nose with her pointer finger. “You’re going to have to check yourself too, don’t look so happy.”

“I will do whatever you want.”

Her fingers go back to being entangled in his hair and his into hers when their lips meet again. 

✧

Milan gets home and at the sight of them in the couch he grabs his phone.

“Now kiss!” He says, snapping a picture of them.

“Milan, what are you doing?”

“You two are disgustingly adorable, really. I’m documenting it.” He says matter-of-factly, looking proudly at his phone screen.

“Well, _don’t_.”

“Too late. Can I post it on my stories for my best friends only?” He grins.

“Ugh, Milan.” Zoë says, rolling her eyes. “You already did, didn't you?”

“ _Maybe_. What? Every time I see you two being cute I’m gonna start filming. It’s like having pets, I have to show the world your adorableness and the tricks you can do. Don’t worry, though. My best friends only list is a very well curated list.”

Yeah, except he had a LOT of people on that list.

“Could you delete it from there, please?”

“ _Fine_ , but it’s a waste.”

“And send the pic to me later?” Zoë completed.

“Same!” Senne added.

Milan nodded, happy they wanted to keep the picture.

“You two are so weird. I love you. Have fun. But maybe not too much fun, at least _not on my couch_. _I_ bought this couch.”

“Milan, wait wait. We’ve got some news.” Zoë begins.

“Ohhhhh. The baby, is it really coming? Can I help choose the name?” 

Zoë just glares at him, unamused.

“It’s about your...”

“Clothes.” Senne finishes.

“Oh, are they clean and folded, already on my bedroom?” He asks, completely unaware of what’s to come, batting his lashes.

“Yes, but...” Zoë nudges Senne’s side with her elbow.

“So, something kind of unexpected happened.”

“Oh, no.”

“And your white clothes are kind of peach colored now.

“Oh, come on! What the fuck, you guys?”

Milan goes to his room and comes back a few seconds later.

“I’m sorry, it was my fault. I didn’t see the orange sock you paired with a white one.”

“Oh you didn't see it, of course you didn't. This was one of my most favorite shirts, but you obviously didn't know that either, right Senne? Or do you think that because you’re rich you can buy me knew clothes or whatever every time you do something like this? Well, this shirt was irreplaceable, so thank you for ruining it.”

Senne had never seen Milan like that. He looked disappointed and... angry. He never thought his reaction would be this bad. Senne looks at him with helplessness. He doesn’t know what to say.

Zoë can't contain herself and ends up bursting into laughter. 

“I’m _kidding_! You should have seen your face.” Milan laughs, pointing at Senne.

“Wait, so you’re not mad?”

“Mad, what? It’s fine, at least the color is prettier than the last time I let it happen.”

“Did you know this would be his reaction?” Senne looks at Zoë.

She shrugs, grinning. “You looked so crushed! Like a puppy being scolded, oh my god.” She grabs his face and kisses his cheek.

“How was my performance, Zoëtje?” Milan asks, sitting by their side.

“Oscar worthy, I'm serious!”

“You two, I—“

“He’s mad.” Milan tells Zoë, messing with Senne’s hair.

“Fuck off!” He says, but he's laughing too, feeling relieved.

“I'm gonna get my revenge, you'll see!”

“Oh, we’re shaking in our boots.” Zoë says, mocking him.

“Or I could start rationing kisses, in your case.”

“What? You wouldn’t.” She replies, narrowing her eyes and pulling him closer, kissing his cheek.

“Oh yes, love birds. Maybe I'll make a documentary on how sometimes, straight people have rights. You two will be starring it. How about that?”

"Milan, no filming!" Zoë exclaims, trying to pick his phone from his hand.

And in this moment, Senne didn’t feel like an intruder at all on their domestic dynamics. He finally felt like he was part of it. As he should.


End file.
